Let me have one more
by freeflowingideas
Summary: Staubrey drabbles, one shot. Fluffy, smutty, Fluffy and smutty and smutty and fluffy. Can't get enough of these two
1. Perfect graduation dress

**Perfect graduation dress**

One shot. Stacie asked Aubrey's help to look for the perfect graduation dress

"I don't like that." Stacie rolled her eye at the blonde and the green dress Aubrey was holding up.

"It looks classy and it'll make your curves stand out." Aubrey countered at her girlfriend of several months.

"No." Stacie deadpanned and walked away from the shop. Aubrey closed her eyes and sighed. She loves Stacie dearly but sometimes it's hard to put up with her especially when the younger woman was being childish. She followed Stacie waltzed in to another shop but before she can even touch a dress Stacie was walking out again with a shrug.

"Babe!" Aubrey called up at the taller woman who merely stopped in her tracks. "If you're going to search for the perfect dress you really have to look. You know like check the displays and fit them not walk in, eye them and walk out." Aubrey finally caught up with Stacie and hooked her arm on her girlfriend.

"I know what I want. It's not there so why bother." Stacie rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day.

"Stop rolling your eyes on me Conrad or I will pluck them out." Aubrey warned her, her patience really being tested. She loved shopping but the moment she got back from her flight from Japan, luggage and jetlag still in hand and head, Stacie dragged her to the nearest mall asking for her help. She couldn't just say no to a pouting Stacie Conrad but after few hours of walking in and walking out and three different malls later Aubrey wasn't really on her best mood.

"You're not really helping!" Stacie whined and huffed. "You want me to wear green! The Barden toga is green. Do you want me to look like Shrek?! Or Dipsy? Kermit? Or Hulk?! Or-"

"Fine! No green then!" Aubrey said thru gritted teeth. She brought her hands on her temple and gently massaged it. "I just thought green would bring out your eyes more. That's all." She pursed her lips and exhaled. A really nasty headache was on its way. "And you're more of a Tinkerbell than any of those characters you said."

"Thanks babe. But seriously not helping." Aubrey groaned at this. "If you're planning to go to another mall for your dress hunt could we please grab coffee first? I'm really tired."

"You should've said earlier! Come, let's get you caffeinated." Stacie once again dragged her blonde girlfriend to the nearest coffee shop. Stacie knew that a caffeine deprived Aubrey Posen was not functioning at its best.

After half an hour in the coffee shop they decided to go back to the task in hand. Aubrey already smiling, patience charged at full batt.

"How about this?" The blonde holding up a black strapless dress. Stacie looked at the dress then at Aubrey. "Bree, I'm graduating not partying at some club." Stacie dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"At least fit something. We've been looking for the whole day and you haven't even fit anything."

Aubrey rummaged thru the rack of dresses and picked one. "Here try this one." Aubrey handed Stacie a pink pastel dress. "Or this one." Again the blonde took another dress and shoved it to her girlfriend's arm.

"I don't like fitting clothes." Stacie finally confessed not daring to look at her. Aubrey on the other hand found it cute of her but didn't say anything instead she channeled the Aubrey Posen voice that made the Bellas cringed years ago. "Stacie Conrad, you are going to fit those and that's the last thing I wanna hear."

Stacie was caught off guard by the sudden change of tone and nodded. They headed to the fitting room and Aubrey secretly smiled to herself.

The blonde was sitting on the couch flipping the worn out dress catalog when she heard Stacie called out for her.

"Babe can you zip me up?" The blonde stood up and went to the stall Stacie was occupying and gently knocked. She was let inside and eyed the back of the brunette. She slowly pulled the zipper up when she was done, Stacie turned around to face her.

"How do I-" Stacie was cut off by Aubrey's lips. The blonde was kissing her with such want and urgency. She snaked her arms around Aubrey and kissed her back. Aubrey pushed her against the whole body mirror making her yelp at the touch of the cold surface on her exposed skin. The kiss was heating up as hands were now starting to explore each other's body. A soft knock startled the pair as they were reminded that they were indeed in a public place.

"You look beautiful." Aubrey suddenly choked out and winced at how her voice sounded.

Stacie arched an eyebrow at her and smirked, proud at how she can make the other girl's voice coat with lust. Aubrey leaned on her ear. "I've been waiting all day to do that. Now if you're done with your eeny, meeny, miny, moe game can we go home and finish this?" Aubrey slightly ghost her lips on Stacie's earlobe which made the taller woman gulped.

"Of course. But one more thing." Stacie said pouting a little.

"What?"

"I think I found the perfect dress. The white one. ¾ laced sleeves." She winked at her.

"Alright! I'll pick it up, go change." Aubrey started at the door but Stacie stopped her by the arm.

"Babe, it was on the first shop we went, on the first mall." Aubrey whipped her head, nose flaring at the woman in front of her.

"You're impossible!"


	2. Bookstore encounter

**Bookstore encounter**

Stacie locked her bicycle and walked towards the bookstore with obvious skip on her steps. She was fascinated by this part of the city, from towering skyscrapers and metropolitan life going on, who would have thought that in the middle of it sat an oasis. Having to grow up on the care of her grandparents, Stacie loves old stuff, old books, magazines, etc, it gives her the sense of nostalgia. She sighed remembering how much she missed her grans and paps. She gave a wide smile on Arthur, the owner of the old records store; she used to buy at him for her pap's collection. Arthur raised the tip of his hat and wished her a nice day. What a gentleman. Stacie headed to the bookstore beside Arthur's shop.

The small bell rang on Stacie's arrival, a big smile already plastered on her face. The owner of the store gave an acknowledging nod and proceeded back on arranging books displayed on the counter. Stacie found herself immersed from shelf to shelf. Her phone vibrated on her pocket and fished it out. She read a reminder of the book she was supposed to get. She was not forgetful but being in this little paradise she indeed sometimes forgot why she originally came. She raised the tip of her eyeglasses on her nose.

Aubrey turned off the engine of her car and exited the vehicle. She hated this side of the city; it always took time to get a parking space and Aubrey Posen doesn't like wasting her time on non sense stuff. She shook her head at the line of stores in front of her. Antique shops selling old records, old furniture, and used things dead old people owned, she even saw a shop selling dried flowers. It's safe to say that Aubrey Posen disliked the scent of antiquity and gave her the creeps every time she has to come here. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the address of the store in pursue. She squinted her eyes and arched an eyebrow when she finally saw the bookstore from the row of establishments. She dragged her heels and walked towards the store.

"Hi. I'm looking for this book, A Tale For The Time Being by Ruth Ozeki." Aubrey wasting no time asked the person on the counter. Peter looked at her sheepishly. "I uh- it's- I think it's somewhere between shelf seven and eight."

"Can you be more specific?" Aubrey insisted.

"I'm not really sure. We don't keep it in order. That's why we are called The Treasure Bookstore. You have to find your book by your own, like a little treasure hunt." Peter scratched the back of his head, the girl was intimidating.

Aubrey stopped the growl on her throat and went to the said aisle.

Stacie sitting on the floor heard when the clicking of someone's shoes. She gave the person a quick glance and she smile internally at the pretty blonde. Stacie was starting to feel dizzy reading the spine of the books sideways when she saw it, the book she was looking for. She smiled and as she was going to pull the book from the shelf, a hand bumped into hers.

"Hi." The blonde with blue eyes offered her. Stacie smiled at her. "Listen, this place gives me the creeps and as fast as I can I wanna get out of here. And I really need to buy that book." Aubrey stood up from crouching and patted the invisible crease on her skirt.

Stacie shuffled on her feet and stood up too making the blonde straighten up, a little surprised that the brunette was taller than her.

"Why would I Ruth Ozeki?" Stacie asked her.

"It's not actually for me. But the person I'm giving it to, do. Hey, it's not like it's yours. We saw it together." Aubrey protested.

"Boyfriend?" The brunette asked Aubrey. Aubrey not really the type of person who engaged herself to conversation with strangers, still answered. "No."

"No boyfriend?" the taller woman questioned her.

"No. Wait. What does it have to do with this?" Aubrey was not sure what's happening to her, answering personal questions to this beautiful stranger.

"Yeah? I have to know if someone is waiting for you outside. I need to prepare myself if someone beat me up when I turn in the dark alley." Stacie gave her wink.

Aubrey was thrown a little off guard by the wink and cleared her throat. "Do you like Ruth Ozeki?"

The brunette adjusted her eyeglasses on her nose and put her hand on her chin. "Not really. But! The story was different. I mean who isn't intrigued by the great pacific garbage? It's like this mass of invisible micro particles swimming together that circulates the pacific without anyone's notice. Some scientist preferred it as the trash vortex, so sexy and mysterious." Aubrey opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the other woman.

"And when I was a kid my grandparents took me to Japan! We met this really cool Buddhist priest. We practiced Buddhism since then." Stacie bounced to the balls of her feet.

"Also I like anime. I've been trying to teach myself to speak Japanese. _Ohayou gozaimasu_! (Good morning) _Kimatte ru ne!_ (You look gorgeous) _Egao ga suteki desu_ (Your smile is beautiful)." Stacie laughed and checked the surrounding. She motioned at the blonde to come closer to her.

"I'll tell you a little secret. I love Hello Kitty too." Stacie whispered to the smaller woman.

Aubrey did not stop the smile on her face, the brunette was adorable.

"You obviously win the book." Aubrey bent down and picked up the book from the shelf and handed it to the smiling brunette.

"I'm Stacie."

"Aubrey."

Stacie gestured at the counter and Aubrey gave her a nod.

"By the way, Stacie?" The brunette heard Aubrey called for her.

" _Atama ii desu ne_. (You're smart) _Hanashijozu da ne_. (You have a way with words). Aubrey said as she walked past the gaping brunette.

" _But memories are time beings, too, like cherry blossoms or gingko leaves; for a while they are beautiful, and then they fade and die."_

 **A/N I don't speak Japanese. The book mentioned was real. A Tale For The Time Being by Ruth Ozeki**

 **In Tokyo, sixteen-year old Nao has decided there's only one escape from her aching loneliness and her classmates' bullying, but before she ends it all. Nao plans to document the life of her great-grandmother, a Buddhist nun who's lived more than a century. A diary is Nao's only solace-and will touch lives in a ways she can scarcely imagine.**

 **Across the pacific, we meet Ruth, a novelist living on a remote island who discovers a collection of artifacts washed ashore in a Hello Kitty lunchbox-possibly debris from the devastating 2011 tsunami. As the mystery of its contents unfolds, Ruth is pulled into the past, into Nao's drama and her unknown fate and forward into her own future. -Goodreads**


	3. 3:11am

**3:11am**

Aubrey woke up at the sound of her phone, without opening her eyes; she fumbled to her night stand and picked up the phone. She narrowed her eyes and read a text from Stacie.

 **3:11am**

 **Stacie:** bad dream ;(

Aubrey knew that Stacie was a scaredy-cat when it comes to nightmares and always find it hard to go back to sleep.

 **3:12am**

 **Aubrey:** Hey, what is it?

 **3:12am**

 **Stacie:** the train I was riding exploded.

 **Stacie:** did I wake you? sorry. :(

 **3:13am**

 **Aubrey:** No. It's okay. Are you ok?

 **3:14am**

 **Stacie:** yeah. doubt I can go back to sleep tho. ;(

 **3:14am**

 **Aubrey:** I can keep you company

 **3:14am**

 **Stacie:** really?

 **3:15am**

 **Aubrey:** Yup. At your service.

 **3:15am**

 **Stacie:** i want a hug rn ;(

 **3:16am**

 **Aubrey:** Aww, comere.

 **3:16am**

 **Stacie:** mmhm tighter?

 **3:16am**

 **Aubrey:** Yeah. Let me wrap my arms around you.

 **3:18am**

 **Stacie:** that's nice. can i nuzzle on ur neck?

 **3:18am**

 **Aubrey:** Sure. I'll play with your hair and hum

 **3:19am**

 **Stacie:** u smell nice bree

 **3:19am**

 **Aubrey:** You too Stace

 **3:20am**

 **Stacie:** ur body is soft

 **3:20am**

 **Aubrey:** Yours is softer

 **3:21am**

 **Stacie:** wat r u wearin?

At this, Aubrey consciously looked down on herself. Her heart skipped a little not really sure where this conversation is going.

 **3:23am**

 **Stacie:** did i askd d wrong q?

 **Stacie:** sorry :(

 **3:23am**

 **Aubrey:** Violet tank and black boyleg. You?

 **3:24am**

 **Stacie:** ur old Barden tee

 **3:24am**

 **Aubrey:** And?

 **3:24am**

 **Stacie:** that's it, took off my pjs. too hot

 **3:25am**

 **Aubrey:** Oh, I see.

 **3:25am**

(Stacie sent a picture of her lying down on her side wearing Aubrey's t-shirt, the top of her legs covered by few centimeters of the shirt)

 **Stacie:** now u really did see

 **3:26am**

 **Aubrey:** Indeed.

Aubrey felt her mouth dry. A pulsating sensation hit her core.

 **3:27am**

 **Stacie:** Bree?

 **3:27am**

 **Aubrey:** Yes?

 **3:29am**

 **Stacie:** i really feel hot rn

 **3:29am**

 **Aubrey:** Oh yeah?

 **3:30am**

 **Stacie:** took off ur shirt too

 **3:31am**

 **Aubrey:** Can I see?

 **3:32am**

Stacie sent a picture of her lying on her side with no t-shirt on, her breasts covered with her arm

 **3:32am**

 **Aubrey:** You're hot

 **3:32am**

 **Stacie:** i wish u can feel how hot tho

 **3:35am**

 **Stacie:** bree?

 **3:36am**

 **Stacie:** r u asleep?

 **Stacie:** gnyt.

Stacie put her phone away when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked on the peephole and opened the door, before she can even greet the blonde she was pushed against the door and Aubrey's lips crashed on her.

 **A/N: uhmmm baby steps, we will get there**


	4. Your cookies are good

**Your cookies are good**

Drops of sweat rolled over Stacie's neck. Her shirt stuck on her body like a koala. Having to come back and forth from the stairs carrying her stuffs, the elevator welcomed her by being under maintenance on her first day. She was grateful she even finished it without passing out. She put the last box on top of the table when she heard a shy knock.

"One sec!" She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and turned to the door.

"Hi." Stacie greeted the smiling blue eyed blonde in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Aubrey. I live next door." Aubrey handed her a plate with what looked like fresh baked cookies. It looked kind of burnt but she doesn't want to judge.

"Stacie." She said and accepted the plate.

"Sorry to interrupt you. But you see there's this tradition going around in the building that whomever moved last has to offer home made cookies to whomever moves in next.. so there." Aubrey stood there with a nervous smile.

"I'll remember that. Thank you." Stacie nodded. She noted how cute her neighbor was when she's flustered.

"I'll see you around, Stacie."

Stacie put the plate on the counter and washed her hands. She completely forgot to eat breakfast and was now really feeling hungry. She silently thank God for the going around tradition saving her from near hypoglycemia.

She picked up a cookie and bit it. She was surprised at the resistance of the cookie to her teeth, she bit it more forcefully but the cookie didn't even budge. She brought the cookie to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled like an ordinary cookie, she put the cookie back to the plate and pick up another one. She eyed it carefully before putting it to her mouth. Again, it was hard as rock. She tried all the cookies but nothing was breakable by the teeth. She tried breaking it to pieces by her fingers but the cookies did not give in.

Stacie felt sorry for her pretty neighbor having to forcefully bake something for the sake of tradition. She jotted to her mental reminder to buy cookies for the next person to move in. She doesn't want the next person to experience this, as she doesn't have the abilities to bake edible food as well.

The next morning Stacie was on the elevator when a hand stopped the closing door of the lift. It abruptly opened and her blonde neighbor came in.

"Hey." Stacie smiled at her.

Aubrey moved on the far side of the elevator and mumbled a reluctant greeting.

"Oh, sorry about your plate. I'll bring it back to you tonight." Stacie tried to ease up the awkwardness of the ride.

"No worries." Aubrey said looking at her shoes. "Sorry I know that I'm a terrible baker but I really like following traditions."

"No! Your cookies are good!" Stacie said a little too defensively. Poor girl.

"Really?" Aubrey finally lifted her gaze from her shoes to Stacie's reflection on the mirror of the elevator's door.

"Oh totes! If you bake again and have extra you know what door to knock." Stacie winked at the blonde.

The elevator dinged its final stop.

"See you around, Stacie." Aubrey ushered herself out and walked off

Stacie shook her head and exited the lift.

Stacie was drying her with a towel coming out from a bath few minutes ago. She was wearing nothing but her pink robe. A familiar knock on the door made her heart skipped a beat. She checked on the peephole and saw her pretty neighbor on the other side.

"Hi!"

"Hey." Aubrey stood there with a soft smile on her face. Stacie was too busy admiring the beautiful face of her neighbor that she failed to understand what the blonde was saying.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stacie asked again at the now blushing woman.

"I baked macaroons." Aubrey said almost in a whisper. Stacie then now noticed the plate that the blonde was holding.

"They look cute! Thanks!" Stacie took the plate from Aubrey. "Where are my manners! Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no. I really have to go but some other time maybe?" Aubrey started to walk backwards.

"See you around Aubrey."

Stacie brought the plate on the coffee table. She went to the kitchen and pour herself a cup of coffee. She turned on the tv and lost herself in a show. She absentmindedly picked up a macaroon and shoved it to her mouth. Her eyes opened like her eyeballs were going to pop out of its socket. She run to the sink and spitted out the contents of her mouth. It tasted like papaya and vinegar and something not edible. She rinsed her mouth with running water but the offending taste was not eliminated. She run to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, flossed and used mouthwash, thrice.

After a month of living in the new apartment she didn't see Aubrey except for their routine Monday morning elevator trip.

Every Monday at precisely 7:45 in the morning Aubrey would ride the elevator with her. And as much as Stacie liked the presence of the blonde, Aubrey would always give her something she baked the night before, Contained in a ziplock and inside a brown bag. But that Monday she decided to distract the blonde. She talked without end on that short elevator ride. They said their see you around and separated. Stacie smiled to herself as she walked to the lobby of their apartment. Nodding to Jerry, the adorable old security guard.

Stacie was busy fishing her car keys on her bag, she didn't notice Aubrey was walking back towards her until the blonde tapped her on her shoulder.

"I forgot to give you this." Aubrey handed her the brown bag. "See you around Stace."

"You too?" Stacie turned her head to Jerry with a questioning look. Jerry nodded at the brown bag on her hand.

"It taste like hell. But can't break a woman's heart like that. She's the sweetest." Jerry said slowly shaking his head.

Stacie finally decided to tell the blonde the truth. She will knock on her door tonight.

Aubrey was reading when a knock interrupted her. She doesn't expect anyone. She opened the door to a smiling Stacie.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She never saw Stacie this fidgety. The brunette cleared her throat.

"Listen, Aubrey. You're the sweetest and the most thoughtful neighbor I ever had... I really like you and I can't lie to you anymore. Your- uh- your baked goods - uhm- not good er tasty." Stacie was looking down on her feet. She then heard a laugh. Fistful of it.

She looked up and saw Aubrey doubling over. When she stopped the blonde looked her in the eye with a teasing smile.

"What took you so long?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you really taste it?" Aubrey asked her when she didn't respond Aubrey laughed again. "Oh my god you did."

"You did that on purpose?" Stacie quirked an eyebrow.

"Not really. But after the first cookies. Yeah. Look, I didn't wanna mess with you. I really baked the cookies for the tradition. I gave it to you and Jerry. You said that it was good but Jerry he said he have to lose a tooth for even trying to nibble it. So I go on baking inedible stuff and keep giving it to you trying to see when will you be honest with me."

Stacie can't believe her ears. "So I was on some kind of honesty test?"

"You could say that. I'm sorry Stace but I want people to be brutally honest with me especially when I started dating them."

"Did you just say date?"

"Would you like to go out with me and eat real food?" Aubrey asked her.

 **A/N saw this prompt on tumblr**


	5. Let the battle begins

"You can put it right over there." Aubrey pointed at the side of the couch, the moving guy dropped the box a little more hastily. "Please be careful."

"That's the last of it." The moving guy scratched the back of his neck, he stood by the doorway awkwardly. Aubrey handed him a tip and thanked him. Now alone in the new space, Aubrey smiled to herself. Freedom and independence indeed felt good.

Aubrey opened one of the box and picked up her speakers. She went to the nearest outlet and plugged in the speaker and her phone. There's no way she would do all this organizing without her playlist. She removed her scrunchie on her arm and put her hair on a messy bun.

 _"... we're starting over again.. it's not the easiest thing to do..."_

Aubrey pushed the box labelled books near the bookshelf. She sat on the floor and opened the box and arranged her books. She loved arranging her books. Always contemplating whether to put it in alphabetical order, by author, by height or by color.

 _"... it must have been good but I lost it somehow... it must have been love..."_

The living room was done. She stood in the middle of it and checked, everything seemed to be in their right places. She moved to the kitchen and opened the box containing her cooking wares, arranged it to their perspective places. Drawer by drawer Aubrey stuffed her things meticulously.

 _"... how do I, get thru one night without you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?..."_

Aubrey went to the bathroom and put her shower necessities on the small top near the sink. She hanged the shower curtain and put her emergency medicines behind the mirrored cabinet.

 _"... I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart..."_

Last to be visited was her new room. Aubrey rolled her luggage bags near the bed. She inspected the built in cabinets and put on her clothes. She hanged her jackets, blazers and coats by color.

 _"... I give my all to have.. just one more night with you.."_

It was almost mid afternoon when Aubrey was convinced that she's finished. She grabbed her towel and decided to take a shower before doing the groceries.

Stacie was reading in her favorite chair by the window and eating cereals when she heard the hauling and pushing of some furnitures and boxes. It was a good Sunday morning. She ignored the hustles and focused on her book. But when she was about to turn a page she heard a soft intro of an old song. Stacie tried to decipher the title of the song, she was sure she heard her mother sang it to her before. Still can't think the title of the song, she went back to reading. The music coming from her neighbor was not that loud, it was tolerable and she doesn't really mind.

The next song came on and Stacie smiled to herself. Her neighbor started to join Roxette. She was impressed that her voice was not bad at all. It was soulful and sweet to be more frank. Stacie closed her eyes and lean back more comfortably on her chair, her book completely forgotten on her chest.

She was listening to her neighbor's playlist and from her time to time singing. Stacie wasn't disturbed at all. Not until she figured out that there was no song in the playlist from the new century and to say that the songs were all cliche breakup love songs. Her poor neighbor must have come from a nasty break up that made her move to another place.

Stacie checked her watch and nearly fell from her chair when she saw the time. She was supposed to meet her best friend in about an hour. She closed her book and run to her bathroom for a quick shower.

Stacie was locking her door when the door next to her apartment opened. A blonde woman, few inches smaller than her emerged. She eyed her discreetly.

"Hi, neighbor!" Stacie said greeted her. The blonde took in her appearance before replying. Stacie smirked to herself knowing that she looked pleasing to the eyes.

"Hi." Aubrey tried to look anywhere but to her neighbor's exposed cleavage.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked the now blushing woman in front of her.

"Y-yeah. It's just a little distracting." Aubrey bit her lip and mentally kicked herself for admitting that to her neighbor. She's not insecure. Not at all.

"I'm Stacie, by the way." The brunette offered her hand.

"Aubrey Posen." Aubrey shook Stacie's hand and was surprised at how soft the woman's palm was. Their hands lingered for awhile before Aubrey regained her consciousness and slowly pulled her hand out of Stacie's grasp.

"I-uh have to go, nice to meet you Stacie."

"Nice to meet you too." Stacie smiled at sweetly. Aubrey tried to walk away from her but Stacie ended up blocking her way.

"After you." The taller woman let her pass and walked one step behind her. They silently made their way to the elevator.

Aubrey was trying to think of something to say to the brunette but her mind was empty. She opened her mouth at the same time the elevator's door. Stacie looked at her one last time and winked. She stepped outside and walked off. Aubrey watched her and swore that she saw her hips swinging.

That night, Aubrey was twisting and turning in her bed. She always find it hard to fall asleep to new beds. She got up and plugged in her phone to her speakers.

 _"...I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try.. I'm gonna take this love right to ya.. All my heart, all the joy... Oh, baby, baby, please..."_

Stacie have to stifle a laugh at the soft music coming from the other side of the wall. Aubrey was obviously trying to soothe the mood. She tried not to imagine the other woman doing something other than twisting and turning on her bed.

Monday morning came, Stacie woke up to the sound of some lady singing. She looked at the time on her night stand, it was only 8:30 in the morning, nobody sang this early unless you're Cinderella.

 _"...hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot..."_

She groaned and covered her ears with her pillow. This is not happening. Stacie work as a consultant in a laboratory, having to finish her doctoral in Chemistry at the age of 24, she pretty much have all her time off work. She'd only swing by the lab if she was called.

The singing stopped and a door was shut. Stacie was relieved and rolled back to sleep.

Stacie was woken up again by the sound of her ringing phone. She picked up the device from her night stand without even opening her eyes accepted the call.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Beca, her best friend sang to her.

"What do you need?"

"How's the singing neighbor?" Beca asked her.

"Did you just call me to ask that?" Stacie untangled herself from the sheets and sit right up.

"No. I'm bored. Come to the studio and bring lunch."

"I'm not the delivery guy, Becs." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, please?" Stacie felt the DJ pout on the other line.

"Fine. But you have to give me something in exchange."

Stacie struggled carrying the two large speakers she borrowed from Beca back to her apartment. She set it next to the wall and plugged it. The loud static noise that came out almost made her deaf. She plugged in her phone and played a playlist of mixes Beca gave her.

A mashup of _Versace On The Floor, Bad Things and Shape Of You w_ as currently playing when she heard jingling of keys and a door shut tight.

"Let the battle begins."

Aubrey was tired from her first day of work. She thought they will just give her a run down of how things work at the office but to her surprise she was given a mountain of paperwork the employee before her left behind. It was way too past the office hours when she finished. Aubrey just wanted to lay in bed and listen to her music and fall asleep.

When she got to her apartment she was surprised at the sound her neighbor was playing. It was not that loud but it was not that low either. She tried to ignore and proceed to her night preparations. By 9pm she was already in bed she plugged in her phone to her speakers and played her playlist.

Aubrey closed her eyes and tried her best to concentrate to _Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight_ but Stacie's music made it hard, and it sounded like the brunette was having a mini party. Aubrey put the volume a little too high than her usual. It was eleven o'clock when the music from the other side subsided and she lessened the her own volume to minimum.

 _"...oh, no, not I! I will survive.. Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive..._ "

Stacie's eyes shoot opened. She definitely cannot be hearing this. She threw her blanket off her body and run to the speakers on her living room. She switched it on and plugged her ipod.

Aubrey was eating breakfast and she almost choked when she heard _Highway To Hell by ACDC_ booming at Stacie's side of the wall.

The week went by like this. They sometimes meet at the hallway or ride the elevator together, they smile and talk but neither of the two addressed the problem like adults. Friday night came and Aubrey went home to a silent neighbor. She felt excited to finally own the night.

 _"...Tonight, I celebrate my love for you.. it seems the natural thing to do..."_

Aubrey was in between the haze of consciousness and slumber. She thought she was imagining it at first and ignored it but the knocking was becoming louder and louder and more urgent.

"Stacie?" Aubrey opened the door.

"Hi, Aubrey." Stacie slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"Iz not." Stacie put her hand on the blonde's shoulder making her lost her balance and fell right into Aubrey's chest.

"-Bree. I lo-lost my keys." Stacie murmured to her chest. The words sent vibrations to Aubrey's body. She was wearing only her night gown and the way the brunette's face buried in her chest wasn't really helping.

"Fine. You can stay the night." Stacie giggled and put more of her weight to Aubrey. Aubrey on the other hand wasn't prepared and almost lost her footing, the neckline of her night gown was pulled down slightly and Stacie's lips grazed the skin between her breasts.

Aubrey couldn't help the little moan that escaped her mouth but it was loud enough for Stacie to hear. The brunette did it again but this time it was more of a peck than graze.

"Stacie, what are you doing?" Her voice was a little lower than her usual clipped tone.

"I like you." Stacie's lips travelled from her chest to the base of her neck. The blonde dragged them both out of the threshold of the door, slammed lightly Stacie on now closed door. The brunette trapped between her arms and the door straightened up a little and looked Aubrey squared in the eyes. Her gaze was piercing. The usual softness of the brunette's green eyes was replaced by something darker, it was there like a glass full of water and any moment it'll spill out of the rim.

Aubrey didn't have to wait long, all her reservations swept away and she closed the distance between their lips. The brunette's lips was soft and it was moving gently against her. The sweet kiss lasted for awhile, she didn't want it to end but they have to disconnect their lips to breathe. Stacie rested their foreheads together their noses bumping slightly.

Stacie put her hands on the blonde's waist and pulled her closer reattaching their lips. The kiss was frantic this time. Aubrey and Stacie fighting for dominance. Their tongues danced together exploring each other's mouth. Aubrey spin her out of the door and slowly guide her backwards to her room. Stacie kicked off her boots, the blonde removed her leather jacket and threw it across the floor. Aubrey connected her lips on Stacie's slender neck gaining her a throaty moan from the brunette. In return Stacie run her fingers on Aubrey's spine leaving shivers on the blonde's skin. Stacie felt the blonde's nipples hardened, protruding in her night gown.

Aubrey tugged the hem of Stacie's blouse, the woman raised her arms and in one swift motion the cloth was discarded. Aubrey run her fingers on the exposed stomach of the brunette, she made random lines on her ribs. Stacie pulled down one strap of Aubrey's night gown. The blonde sneaked her hand in Stacie's jeans and popped open the button. She pulled the zipper down painfully slow, making the woman whimper.

Halfway to the room, both women stripped to nothing but their underwear. Their hands roamed each other's body, caressing and tasting each other's skin. Aubrey pushed Stacie to the bed but the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde and took her down with her.

Aubrey reconnected their lips kissing Stacie hungrily. The brunette abruptly stopped responding.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked.

"Are you serious?" Stacie looked at her incredulously.

"What are you talking-" Stacie put her index finger in Aubrey's lips hushing her. The room stilled and before Aubrey can ask again what's going on she finally heard it.

 _"... All through the night I'll make love to you.. when you want me to..."_

Stacie burst out laughing and Aubrey buried her blushing face on Stacie's neck.

 **A/N I don't own anything. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
